The Blood Moon
One of the The Seven Orbs of Judros. The Blood Moon is also known as the chaos orb. "the sun will turn into darkness, and the moon into blood, before the great and terrible day of the Lord comes." "And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood." Unlocks (Each Orb can preform a wide verity of magic): * If one sheds blood for the orb it will revile information on the blood's owner. * The Blood Moon can be used as an Orb of Consumption. * The Blood Moon can be used as an Orb of Utter Chaos. * The Blood Moon can be used as a Chaos Emerald. Orb of Consumption: Aura strong enchantment; CL 15th; Slot none; Weight 9 lbs.; Price 10,000 gp DESCRIPTION This cruel device could not seem less intimidating—it appears as nothing more frightening than a hollow sphere of pink glass the size of a halfling‘s head. When it is held in both hands and its command word is spoken, a pulsing light throbs at the core of the sphere and the sound of an ongoing exhalation of breath emanates from the orb. This effect lasts for as long as the user concentrates, up to a maximum of 6 rounds per day. All creatures within 10 feet of the orb that possess an Intelligence of 3 or higher (save the orb’s user, who is immune to its effects as long as it is held) must succeed at a DC 15 Will save or be compelled to approach the sphere and touch it—this save is required every round the creature remains within 10 feet of the user and the orb. This is a mind-affecting sonic effect. The first applicable creature to touch an active orb of consumption takes 1d2 points of Constitution damage and 1d2 points of Wisdom damage (a successful DC 15 Will save negates this damage). The life energy and sanity consumed by the orb grant the user a +4 enhancement bonus to Charisma for 1 hour per point of Constitution or Wisdom damage dealt. Additional uses do not increase the bonus to Charisma but do increase the duration of the effect. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, bestow curse, eagle’s splendor; Cost 5,000 gp Orb of Utter Chaos: Aura moderate abjuration; CL 10th; Weight 1 lb. Slot none; Price 36,000 gp DESCRIPTION This globe of varicolored material constantly shifts hue and texture, from steel-hard to spongy or even gelatinous. The bearer of the orb is constantly protected by entropic shield. Three times per day, when the bearer holds the orb and casts a spell with the polymorph subtype, chaotic descriptor, or one that gives creatures the confused condition, she may modify her caster level for that spell by 1d6—2. Once per day the bearer may hold the orb and command it to dispel magic. If the dispel check succeeds, the wielder absorbs the unraveled magical energy through the orb and gains the benefit of an aid spell. The orb bestows one permanent negative level on any lawful creature holding or carrying it. The negative level remains as long as the creature has the orb and disappears immediately when the orb is no longer held or carried. This negative level cannot be overcome in any way (including by restoration spells) while the bearer has the orb. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, aid, dispel magic, entropic shield; Cost 18,000 gp Chaos Emerald: Aura strong abjuration; CL 19th; Weight 1 lb. Slot none; Price 25,000 gp DESCRIPTION This lustrous green gemstone is uncut and about the size of a human fist. The gem grants its bearer the use of the following abilities * A newly created chaos emerald has 1d6+2 charges. It can hold a maximum of 10 charges and automatically regains 1d3-1 charges each day. A non-chaotic creature who holds or carries a chaos emerald gains one negative level. This negative level persists as long as the creature holds or carries the gem and disappears when the gem is dropped. This negative level cannot be overcome in any way (including restoration spells) while held or carried. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, chaos hammer, entropic shield, lesser confusion, magic circle against law, creator must be chaotic; Cost 12,500 gp